


【欧相abo】Desire

by JIuGKing



Category: ABO - Fandom, 我的英雄学院, 欧尔麦特 - Fandom, 欧相, 相泽消太 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIuGKing/pseuds/JIuGKing





	【欧相abo】Desire

欧相 ABO  
有OOC  
玩具车  
OK？→

 

操场上，一年A班的学生正在进行着个性训练。  
Eraser靠在墙边，随手掏出眼药水在眼睛里挤了两滴，布满血丝的眼睛看起来比之前好了一些。  
“今天的天气，似乎有些热啊...”  
明明是初秋，那令人蒸发的热度应该消失了啊...  
拉了拉缠绕在脖子上的炭纤维做成的拘捕武器，又伸手把头发也绑起来，人看起来精神了许多，可是那种燥热感还是没有消退。  
唔...热...  
难不成是发情期提前了？！  
该死...相泽消太这样想着，鼻间学生们散发出的信息素非常浓烈似乎更为确信了这一点...

 

“现在开始自由活动。”  
说完便飞速的撤离了操场，A班的同学却是一脸疑惑。  
“相泽老师是不是不太舒服，脸色看上去不太好。”  
绿谷出久一脸担心的说着，他刚才似乎还闻到了一股属于淡淡的兰花清香...  
饭田天哉推了推眼镜挥着手臂说道“如果相泽老师不舒服，那我们更要好好训练！”  
....

“啊...得救了...诶，相泽君你也回来拿东西吗？”欧尔麦特从教师宿舍走出来，手里还拿着学生们的计划书，抬头却发现相泽消太步履匆忙的走着根本没有理会自己。  
空气中似乎还弥漫着一丝不寻常的兰花幽香...  
难不成相泽君是Omega？？！欧尔麦特吃惊的想着，随后他就把这个荒唐的念头甩出脑海，怎么可能呢，他们一起执行任务和处理突发事件也不是一两次了，他应该是个Beta来着...  
出于关心或者一些别的东西，欧尔麦特还是决定跟上去看看。

相泽消太感觉已经控制不住信息素爆发，颤抖的掏出口袋中的钥匙，打开了那属于他的房间。  
大力拉开卧室的门，衣服都没来的急脱就重重躺在床上，大口喘着气。  
“欧尔麦特先生...”他不是不想和欧尔麦特打招呼，而是他怕他忍不住深埋心底的爱慕...  
想到这里消除英雄有些难耐的半褪下裤子，手摸上已经竖起的欲望，前端已经分泌出一些透明的爱液。  
不够...  
还不够...  
欲望的火焰已经吞噬了他的神志...侧过身子，手指探向了自己的后穴，那里已经因为OMG的特性变得黏滑...  
两根手指很轻易就进入，指腹一点点的摸索着肠壁...

突然情欲散去，手中紧捏着束缚带，个性时刻准备发动，是谁在门边？！该死的，难不成忘了关紧门？！  
一遍遍在心里暗叹自己居然会犯这种错误。  
“是...是我啦，相泽君...”  
欧尔麦特消瘦的脸庞出现在门边，他其实只是想看看相泽君有没有什么需要帮助的，却没想到看到了他自慰的样子...这样的相泽君真是让人感觉有些口干舌燥，就不小心露出了一丝Alpha的气息...  
一放松下来，相泽消太的身体又有些发软...心中异常难受...这幅样子居然被看到了啊...  
欧尔麦特走进他的卧室，简洁的房间中飘荡着OMG信息素的味道，让他有些不自在，血脉里的东西想让他狠狠的压下眼前这人，看着他在身下哭出来。

 

不行！欧尔麦特用力的摇了摇头，该死怎么会有这种想法...相泽君是不同的！  
就算是这样想下身还是有些隆起，这种感觉让他浑身不自在。  
刚想说些什么，就被拘束带捆的严严实实拉到了床边。  
床上相泽消太直起身子，抬头看着世人心中NO.1的英雄，他今日还是穿着黄色条状的西装，温暖...让人想沉溺其中...  
“欧尔麦特先生还没有固定omega的吧。”  
“恩...相泽君。因为没有时间的...”  
感觉到身上拘束带松开，小心翼翼的回答着面前人的问题，似乎这样就可以掩盖他拘谨的神情。  
“要做吗？”  
“恩...诶？？？！！怎么能这么随便呢相泽君！这种事情当然要找你喜欢的人做...”  
欧尔麦特的心脏似乎都要跳出胸膛，口中甚至有些腥味涌起...他其实也喜欢一位有着黑发的英雄...  
不自觉的侧过身，右手捂上发烫的脸颊...  
相泽消太一笑眼光暗了暗，只是那笑容中满是对自己的讽刺，明明知道是这样的结局，却还是问出口了啊...

 

伸手一指门口“如果不做的话就请出去，欧尔麦特先生。”  
自己则是低头拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面是一盒抑制剂，随便抽出一支就要扎在自己的脖子旁边...  
欧尔麦特夺过他手里的东西“相泽君怎么可以这么随便对待自己的身体！你现在只是发情期了而已...我可以帮你暂时标记一下。”  
相泽消太出神的看了一眼滚落在地的玻璃注射剂，阳光下透露出晶莹的蓝色，像是那个人的眼睛一般剔透...耳边传来那人带着犹豫的声音。  
“相泽君...相泽君清醒了会后悔的吧....”  
消除英雄下定决心，用力一拽欧尔麦特的领带，抬头吻了上去，果然啊他的一切都是阳光的味道。  
自己爱慕的人就在面前...他有些抑制不住信息素的散发...似乎连人都变得奇怪了啊...

 

“我...我喜欢你，欧尔麦特先生，从你刚来雄英就开始喜欢你了...”  
“相泽君...我也是...”  
“什么？”  
相泽消太愣了一下，他在思考是不是眼前的人在安慰他，就见到欧尔麦特抓住了他的手继续说道“从那次敌联盟入侵事件，你受伤的时候...我就感觉到了，我是喜欢你的...相泽君...唔。”  
口舌交缠，啧啧的声音回荡在两个人耳边异常淫靡。  
“呼呼。”  
当一吻结束时，两人的呼吸都有些急促，相泽消太用牙齿咬着他衬衣的扣子，灵巧的舌头舔着他现在瘦弱的胸膛，手伸向他的拉链。  
低头一瞥，一个硕大的东西弹了出来，身体却向下移动，像是小猫一样尝试着舔了几口。  
如果消除英雄抬头看，就会发现被称为和平象征的男人脸都红透了，甚至耳朵也染上了一点粉色...  
“唔...相..相泽君...不行就别勉强了...”  
张开口却只能含住一个头，在嘴中那东西又涨了涨，头部上下移动着，虽然没有什么技巧，但是欧尔麦特却感觉异常舒适，手不自觉的抓入相泽消太的长发中...  
什么嘛...原来他也是有感觉的...消除英雄迷迷糊糊的想着。  
下巴已经有些发麻，可是口中的东西还没有一点想要出来的痕迹，银丝挂在嘴角甚至有些遗落在胸膛的红珠上。  
感觉自己的身下已经有些肠液分泌，有什么东西顺着大腿根慢慢流下...手指在后面随意开拓了一下，似乎是可以了。

 

“相泽君如果疼的话就告诉我...”  
看着躺在床上散发着信息素的相泽消太，欧尔麦特咽了口口水，俯身上前把他压在下面，抬起他结实的腿，让他盘在自己腰间，一寸一寸的整根没入...  
相泽感觉自己的内部被撑的满满当当OMG本能的分泌肠液，尝试着让他进入更深的地方...  
“相泽君...我要动了...”  
看着眼前的人，面色潮红似乎在忍耐什么的表情...那柔软的内部紧紧包裹着他的炽热...  
蠕动着，很热也很软...可是他只是浅浅的尝试抽插着，怕控制不住伤了身下的人。  
“真是啰嗦，快点动...啊...唔......”  
欧尔麦特突然加快速度，还没说完的话被撞击的有些不完整...  
“相泽君....”  
突然顶到某个地方的时候，他的身体突然紧绷，腰身弓起...  
“啊...不要，一直撞那里...唔嗯....”  
“是这里吗...”  
欧尔麦特继续研磨着刚才内部的凸起，一手扶着他的腰，另一只手捏住胸前的肉粒揉捏...  
感觉包裹着他的内部突然紧缩...欧尔麦特知道，相泽君要高潮了，便更卖力的撞击...  
“唔啊...慢点啊啊啊啊啊...”  
白色的液体溅在欧尔麦特的腹肌上，身下的人大口的喘着粗气，眼角还带着点雾气..眼神迷离似乎都没有了焦距...欧尔麦特感觉自己脑海中似乎有什么弦断了...  
“相泽君真是好气色...”  
伸手摸了一下他又颤巍巍竖起的分身，不顾下面还是相连的状态直接把他翻身压下，巨大的分身狠狠的碾过敏感点...  
“啊唔...别...”  
感觉到身下人的紧绷，欧尔麦特俯下身去抚慰的亲了亲他的后背和脖颈...

嗡嗡嗡  
是手机的震动声，相泽消太瞥了一眼枕头旁边，电话上显示着麦克两个字，欧尔麦特此时却忍住一动都不敢动，轻声说“相泽君，接一下吧...万一有急事呢。”  
相泽消太没好气的接起电话“你最好有什么事情说。”  
“消太，怎么学生都说你好像有点不舒服，不行就去恢复女郎那看看。”  
“我没事，就是帮我请天假吧...哦还有欧尔麦特的。”  
“相泽君...”  
欧尔麦特在后面手足无措，都不知道该怎么办才好...  
电话那头传来了一声“OHHHHH，消太你终于肯选一个Alpha啦，还正好是你喜欢的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
相泽消太揉了揉青筋凸起的额头，麦克还真是什么都敢说啊。  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA欧尔麦特，快标记了他吧！让我们这些单身alpha有个活路，不然他每次不小心发出信息素我们就炸锅了！”  
嘟  
黑着脸挂断了电话，相泽消太回头看了一眼欧尔麦特，似乎是注意到前者眼神中带着的些许调笑...他的脸已经红透了...  
“继续吧...俊典先生。”  
恶意在他的耳朵旁吹着气“今天就放纵一下吧，怎么做都可以哦俊典桑...”  
此时消除英雄的话更像是最猛烈的药剂。  
欧尔麦特把他整个人背对着抱在了自己的怀里，结合的地方进入的更深。  
反手抓住了他垂下的两缕头发，看到欧尔麦特有些吃痛，献上了自己的嘴唇。

 

“那可要辛苦下消太老师了..”  
橡皮头察觉了什么回头看到欧尔麦特身体突然鼓起，甚至连埋在身体里的东西也胀大了几分...而且没有给他一点缓和的时间开始向上抽插...  
“啊...别动..我还没..准备好...太深了啊唔...”  
“对不起，相泽君太美味了...我忍不住了。”  
“唔...太大了，不..不行...”  
怀中的人背对着自己，胸膛挺起在他宽大的掌中，欧尔麦特伸手捏住一颗小石榴，他想让相泽君更舒服一些...  
突然第一英雄感觉自己碰到了什么更为紧致的东西...愣住了，连抽插的动作都为之一停...那里是更为柔软的生殖腔，只要把结打进去，这个人就属于自己了...

 

相泽消太也感受到他即将进入的那处，侧身布满血丝的眼睛看着欧尔麦特“八木俊典你在愣着什么？标记我！！”  
“那消太忍耐一下，唔...很快就好，如果疼的话消太君一定要制止我，我立马退出来。”  
“你真的是很话多...唔啊...”  
欧尔麦特头上已经冒汗...控制着自己的硕大慢慢挤入那狭小的空间，感受着更为紧致的禁地，鼻尖似乎传来了淡淡的血味，可是相泽君没有制止他的意思，终于带着结的地方完全进入...  
此时欧尔麦特也快要到达顶峰，尝试着动了两下，低头咬住心爱人的脖颈...属于他的东西此时也随之射入...  
“唔...太多了...你们alpha都是怪物吗...”  
怀中的人此时已经夹杂着自己信息素的味道...时不时发出一两声呻吟喘息...让他有些控制不住自己...轻抚着已经精疲力尽的相泽消太，现在这个人属于他的了...  
“相泽君...呼，可以再做一次吗...”  
“什...什么...别我不行了...唔...”  
新的一轮开始了...对于他们来说，今天的时间还很长...

 

第二天

和平的象征被相泽消太的拘束带绑着吊在了天花板上。  
欧尔麦特：委屈...嘤  
“相泽君...我...”  
“闭嘴！”  
消除英雄头发飘起，眼中的血丝似乎更严重了...揉了揉自己还有些酸痛的腰，心里暗叹昨天是怎么回事...随手从口袋中掏出一个能量果冻。  
“相泽君不能吃这个啊...要吃点有营养的早餐...”  
欧尔麦特善意的提醒到，他也不是故意的...明明就是相泽君太诱人了...

“相泽君...我今天还有课的，能不能放我下去...”  
“这是你的事，自己想办法。”  
“诶！！相泽君QAQQQQQQ”

正在整理衣服的相泽消太感觉背上一重，不用回头都知道是谁。  
炽热的呼吸喷涌在他的脖间，闻着那人身上阳光的味道...生的气却有些消退了...  
“谢谢你消太...以后你的生活可能都要多一个人了，你愿意吗？”  
Eraser拉了拉缠在脖子上的拘束带，雪白的牙齿却昭示着他现在有多么高兴，回身抱住属于他的英雄，胡渣蹭着那人的脸...  
“那就多多指教了，欧尔麦特先生。”

END


End file.
